


Was sich neckt, das liebt sich

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Und ... kommen Sie morgen bitte pünktlich, Thiel.“





	1. Hände

Gleich würde Thiel nach Hause gehen. Er saß schon ziemlich lange bei Boerne, bestimmt seit einer Stunde oder noch länger, die Weinflasche hatten sie mittlerweile fast komplett geleert. Ein Glas weniger wäre vielleicht nicht ganz so verkehrt gewesen, sowohl Boerne als auch er waren ein kleines bisschen angeheitert, und Boerne hatte kurz geschwankt, als er vorhin aufgestanden war. Na ja, aber richtig besoffen waren sie nicht, und es gab ja schließlich durchaus einen Grund zum Feiern, da durften es ruhig mal ein oder zwei Gläser Wein mehr sein.  
Endlich war dieser grausame Mordfall aufgeklärt, der ihn seit Wochen bis in den Schlaf verfolgt und ihm sogar mehrere Albträume beschert hatte. Boerne hatte zur Aufklärung beigetragen, hatte eine Vermutung geäußert, die ihn letztendlich tatsächlich auf die richtige Fährte geführt hatte.  
Natürlich hatte Boerne ihm das inzwischen schon mindestens gefühlte hundertmal unter die Nase gerieben. Typisch Boerne eben. Aber na ja, er war Boerne ja wirklich dankbar für seine Vermutung, die zugetroffen hatte, und auch dafür, dass Boerne ihn vorhin so schnell zu dieser alten Fabrikhalle gefahren hatte, sonst wäre dieser skrupellose Kotzbrocken Malte Winter ihm vielleicht doch noch in letzter Minute entwischt. Und weil er Boerne dankbar war, hatte er auch unüblicherweise ohne Murren sofort zugestimmt, als Boerne vorgeschlagen hatte, auf den aufgeklärten Fall miteinander anzustoßen.

Er nippte an seinem Glas und grinste. Boerne. Manchmal extrem anstrengend, oft extrem von sich selbst überzeugt, jederzeit extrem besserwisserisch und immer extrem gutaussehend. 

Heute sah der wieder mal beinahe unverschämt gut aus. Sein Jackett hatte Boerne ausgezogen, die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet, und die Ärmel hatte er hochgekrempelt.

„Wir sind ein gutes Team, Thiel, nicht wahr?“

„Ja“, stimmte er heute ausnahmsweise mal zu. Na ja, manchmal waren sie ja tatsächlich ein ganz gutes Team.

Boerne lächelte zufrieden, griff nach der Flasche, schenkte sich den letzten kleinen Rest ein, und lehnte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen zurück. In der rechten Hand hielt er sein Glas.

Boernes Hände. Die gefielen ihm ganz besonders gut. Ja, die fand er ziemlich schön. Und manchmal konnte er es nicht lassen und beobachtete sie heimlich.  
Auch jetzt blieb sein Blick an ihnen hängen. Mit der rechten Hand führte Boerne gerade das Glas zu seinem Mund, und die linke Hand ruhte auf Boernes Oberschenkel.

Eigentlich schade, dass Boernes linke Hand jetzt nicht auf _seinem_ Oberschenkel lag, und dann ganz langsam immer höher glitt, höher und höher, bis zu seinem ...

 

„Herr Thiel?“, unterbrach Boerne sein kleines nettes Kopfkino.

„Ja?“

„Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht mal etwas fragen?“

„Ähm, klar, fragen Sie.“

„Woran denken Sie so, wenn Sie meine Hände beobachten?“ Boerne hob die linke Augenbraue und lächelte freundlich.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. _Oh Gott, Scheiße!_ „Wie ... wie bitte?“

„Nun, dass Sie das hin und wieder ganz gerne tun, also, dass Sie ganz gerne meine Hände beobachten, ist mir heute nicht zum ersten Mal aufgefallen.“ Boerne setzte die Finger seiner linken Hand in Bewegung und tippte auf seinem Oberschenkel herum. „Also, Herr Thiel? Woran denken Sie, wenn Sie das tun?“

„Ich ... ich denke an gar nichts!“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Verdammter Mist! Mit dieser Antwort hatte er sich jetzt selbst verraten und ja indirekt zugegeben, dass er Boernes Hände ab und zu beobachtete. Na toll. Ihm wurde verflucht warm, seine Ohren und Wangen begannen zu glühen.

„Soso.“ Boerne stellte sein Glas ab, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute ihn mit bohrendem Blick an. „Sie denken an gar nichts? Sind Sie da ganz sicher, Thiel?“

Er öffnete den Mund, das _„Natürlich bin ich sicher, Sie dämlicher Blödmann!“_ lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge. Aber er zögerte. Dass er zögerte, lag vielleicht auch ein bisschen am Wein, den er intus hatte, vor allem aber lag es daran, dass da irgendetwas ... Unbestimmtes in Boernes Stimme mitschwang, und dass er jetzt irgendwie ziemlich neugierig geworden war und sich fragte, was passieren würde, wenn er ... Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Wusste ich es doch!“ Boerne klang äußerst zufrieden. „Also? Woran denken Sie, wenn Sie meine Hände beobachten? Sagen Sie es mir.“

„Na ja, ich ... ich denke ...“

„Stellen Sie sich manchmal vor, wie sich meine Hände auf Ihrem Körper anfühlen würden? Hm, Thiel, tun Sie das?“

In seinem Kopf rauschte es leise, und ihm wurde immer wärmer und wärmer. 

„Gefällt Ihnen die Vorstellung, von meinen Händen gestreichelt und verwöhnt zu weden?“ Boerne leckte sich schnell über die Lippe. „Erregt Sie der Gedanke, von meinen Händen zum Orgasmus gebracht zu werden?“

Einerseits schockten ihn Boernes direkte Worte ein bisschen, andererseits, so musste er sich eingestehen, machten sie ihn auch ganz schön an. Die ganze Situation gerade machte ihn etwas an, gefiel ihm irgendwie. Er nickte, ganz leicht.

„Sie stehen also ganz offensichtlich auf mich, Herr Thiel?“, fragte Boerne weiter.

„Na ja, ich ...“

„Ja, Thiel?“

„Ich finde Sie ... nicht gerade unattraktiv.“

„Das freut mich zu hören, Herr Thiel. Ich finde Sie nämlich ebenfalls nicht unattraktiv.“

 _Oh._ „Echt? Sie finden mich ... attraktiv?“ Aha, na ja, dann hatte er wohl in Boernes Blicke, damals unter der Dusche, doch nicht ein wenig zu viel hineininterpretiert ...

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte eifrig und hob wieder die linke Braue. „Und ich hätte ganz und gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn wir uns körperlich etwas ... näher kommen würden. Auch wenn das vermutlich ein sehr kurzer Spaß wäre.“

Boerne fand ihn attraktiv, Boerne hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich körperlich näher kommen würden ... Gott, in seinem Kopf überschlug sich gerade alles. Aber ... aber warum ... „Ein ... sehr kurzer Spaß? Wieso das denn?“

„Na, weil Sie durch meine äußerst geschickten Hände natürlich schnell ... kommen würden. Wahrscheinlich bereits nach nicht einmal einer Minute, schätze ich.“

„Nach nicht einmal einer Minute?“ Er prustete los. „Sie leiden wirklich an gnadenloser Selbstüberschätzung, Herr Professor!“

„Ach ja?“ Boernes Miene verfinsterte sich, er griff nach seinem Glas, leerte es in einem Zug, und stellte es wieder ab. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ...“

„Vielleicht würden ja auch Sie ... als Erster kommen!“ Gott, er konnte kaum glauben, was er da von sich ließ. „Meine Hände können nämlich ... auch sehr geschickt sein.“

Nun war es Boerne, der losprustete.

„Was ist so lustig?“ 

„Ich bitte Sie, Herr Thiel. Ich bezweifle, dass Ihre Hände so geschickt sind, dass ich zuerst ...“

„Unterschätzen Sie mich mal lieber nicht, Herr Professor!“

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten wieder nach oben. „Wir können es ja testen, Thiel!“ 

Hä, testen? „Testen? Was können wir testen?“

„Nun ja, wer von uns es als Erster schafft, den anderen kommen zu lassen, wer von uns ... länger durchhält.“ 

_Oh Gott._ Boernes Worte jagten einen heißen Schauer durch seinen Körper.

„Was halten Sie davon, Herr Thiel? Heute bin ich zugegebenermaßen bereits etwas zu müde für größere körperliche Aktivitäten, aber morgen wäre ich zu solch einem Test durchaus bereit.“

Das Herz schlug ihm hart gegen die Brust. Er hielt Boernes stechendem Blick stand, zwei oder drei Sekunden zögerte er noch, dann nickte er langsam. „Okay, Boerne. Vor mir aus können wir das morgen ... testen.“

„Sehr schön.“ Boernes Augen leuchteten. „Morgen um neun Uhr bei mir? Wäre das für Sie in Ordnung? Dann könnte ich nach Feierabend noch ganz in Ruhe das Bett frisch beziehen, Sie sollen sich ja wohlfühlen, und ...“

„Neun Uhr ist okay“, unterbrach er Boernes Redeschwall.

„Gut.“

„Ich ... muss jetzt langsam mal ins Bett.“ Verdammt spät war es mittlerweile geworden. Mit leicht wackeligen Beinen stand er auf, und Boerne begleitete ihn in den Flur.

„Und ... kommen Sie morgen bitte pünktlich, Thiel.“ Boerne hob den rechten Zeigefinger und kicherte albern.

Er kicherte mit. „Jo, um Punkt neun bin ich da.“

„Gut. Dann bis morgen Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Bis morgen, Boerne.“

 

Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, als er seine Haustür aufschloss. Er verschwand ins Bad und stieg unter die Dusche, das lauwarme Wasser prasselte auf seine Haut und tat ihm gut. Sein Herz schlug nach wie vor viel zu schnell. _Oh Gott!_ Boerne und er hatten sich tatsächlich für morgen Abend zum Sex verabredet.  
_„Na, weil Sie durch meine äußerst geschickten Hände natürlich schnell ... kommen würden. Wahrscheinlich bereits nach nicht einmal einer Minute, schätze ich.“_  
Leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf, Boerne litt wirklich wieder mal an riesiger Selbstüberschätzung. Na ja, morgen würden sie ja dann sehen, wer wann kam, und vor allem, wer von ihnen zuerst. Oh Gott, Boerne und er würden morgen Sex miteinander haben, sie würden sich gegenseitig berühren. Boerne würde ihn morgen anfassen. Er drehte das Wasser stärker auf.

Boerne und er würden Sex miteinander haben. Morgen um neun Uhr.


	2. Feuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos und Kommentare! ♥

_Kurz nach neun Uhr morgens_

„Hier, Chef.“

„Danke, Nadeshda.“ Sein erster Kaffee heute, und der tat ihm gut. Er hatte letzte Nacht ein bisschen arg wenig Schlaf abbekommen, war schon fast Mitternacht gewesen, als er endlich in sein Bett gefallen war, und obwohl er tierisch müde gewesen war, hatte er noch eine ganze Weile aufgewühlt wachgelegen. Er hatte an Boerne gedacht, an ihr Gespräch, an das, was sie heute vorhatten.  
Er schielte zur leicht vergilbten Wanduhr, das tat er gefühlt alle fünf Minuten. Noch fast zwölf Stunden, dann würden Boerne und er sich körperlich näher kommen, und sie würden ... testen, wer es zuerst schaffte, den anderen kommen zu lassen. Er würde sich sehr sehr viel Mühe geben, damit Boerne zuerst kam, so viel stand natürlich fest. Boerne würde sich aber sicher ebenfalls viel Mühe geben ... Gott, ihm wurde schon wieder ganz schön warm. Je näher ihr Treffen rückte, umso nervöser und unruhiger wurde er. Ob er eigentlich vor dem Treffen lieber nochmal duschen und seine Haare waschen sollte? Schließlich wollte er Boerne richtig ... scharf machen, gut zu duften, war da sicher nicht verkehrt. Schade, dass Boerne ihm jetzt erst offenbart hatte, dass er ihn attraktiv fand, hätte der schon früher was gesagt, hätten sie ...

Das Telefon klingelte.

„Alles klar, wir sind gleich da.“ Eine weibliche Leiche im Aasee, gefunden von einem Ehepaar. Hastig trank er den letzten Schluck Kaffee und stand auf. „Kommen Sie, Nadeshda.“

 

_Zehn Uhr morgens_

In Thiels Hals hatte sich ein kleiner unangenehmer Kloß gebildet. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frau, die tot vor ihnen lag, überhaupt schon volljährig war. Langes braunes Haar, hellgrüne Augen, die ihn leblos anschauten. Dem Ehepaar, das die Leiche entdeckt hatte, konnte er ansehen, dass ihnen das Ganze ziemlich nah ging.

So wie die Leiche aussah, konnte sie eigentlich noch nicht besonders lange im Wasser gelegen haben. Ihm fielen leichte Verfärbungen am Hals der Toten auf. Eventuell Würgemale. Boerne war bereits informiert und unterwegs, der würde ihm gleich mehr dazu sagen können.  
Die junge Frau trug eine Jacke, in der Innentasche befanden sich ein paar aufgeweichte Geldscheine, ein nicht mehr lesbarer Zettel und ihr Ausweis. Svenja Martoff. In einigen Wochen wäre sie neunzehn Jahre alt geworden. _Scheiße._

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel“, ertönte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.

„Moinsen, Herr Professor.“

Boerne ging neben Svenja Martoff in die Hocke und bestätigte kurz darauf seinen Verdacht. Würgemale. Das Opfer war offensichtlich stranguliert worden. Weitere Infos würde er später in Boernes Institut bekommen.

Boerne und er redeten wie immer miteinander, so als wäre nichts geschehen. Sicher taten sie das, was sollten sie auch sonst tun? Sie waren hier ja schließlich nicht allein, und er wollte auf keinen Fall (und Boerne wollte das ganz bestimmt auch nicht), dass Nadeshda oder irgendjemand anderes von ihrer ... Abendplanung erfuhr.  
Sie gingen wie immer miteinander um, und Boerne ging ihm mit seinem Redeschwall und manch komischen Fremdwörtern wie immer gewaltig auf die Nerven. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass sie später miteinander ins Bett gehen würden.

Als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten, zwinkerte Boerne ihm zu. Ganz kurz.

 

_Drei Uhr_

Er radelte zu Boernes Institut.

„So eine junge hübsche Frau, wirklich traurig“, meinte Frau Haller und betrachtete Svenja Martoff.

„Ja, da haben sie recht.“

„Ah, Herr Thiel, da sind Sie ja endlich.“ Boerne lächelte und hob ein wenig die rechte Braue. „Ich dachte, Sie ... kommen etwas früher.“

Hatte der jetzt etwa extra solch einen dämlichen zweideutigen Satz vom Stapel gelassen, oder was? Und überhaupt ... „Mann, ging nicht schneller, ich musste noch ein paar wichtige Telefonate erledigen!“ Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. „Sie ... kommen ja oft, wenn Sie es gar nicht sollen, und ich gerade anderes zu tun habe.“

Boernes Lächeln verschwand, er räusperte sich und wechselte das Thema. „Der Täter, ich gehe sehr stark davon aus, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt, ist äußerst brutal vorgegangen. Wenn Sie sich diese Stelle hier mal ganz genau ansehen, können Sie gut erkennen ...“ Boerne erzählte ihm alles Wichtige, und drückte ihm einen Bericht in die Hand.

„Gut, ich geh' dann mal wieder. Danke und tschüss, Herr Professor.“ Ehe er auch Frau Haller einen Abschiedsgruß zurufen konnte, wurde er am linken Arm gepackt.

Er riss die Augen auf und vor Schreck glitt ihm der Bericht aus der Hand. „Boerne, was soll ...“

„Um neun Uhr bei mir“, flüsterte Boerne gegen sein linkes Ohr. „Seien Sie pünktlich.“

Dieser dominante Unterton, der in Boernes Stimme mitschwang und Boernes Atem, der gegen seine Haut stieß, sorgten für Gänsehaut.  
„Ja, Herr Professor, ich werde pünktlich sein, sagte ich doch gestern bereits“, flüsterte er zurück. Nervös schaute er nach Frau Haller, die höchstens zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt war, doch sie war zum Glück gerade damit beschäftigt, irgendein Gerät fortzuräumen, dessen Namen und Funktion ihm Boerne zwar irgendwann einmal lang und breit erklärt hatte, aber natürlich hatte er sich beides nicht gemerkt.

„Gut, ich wollte nur nochmal sicher gehen. Ach, und Herr Thiel?“

„Was denn?“

„Es freut mich, dass ich für Ihre ... Piloerektion verantwortlich bin.“

Was für 'ne Erektion? „Ich ...“

Boerne pustete gegen seinen Hals.

„Lassen Sie das ...“, beschwerte er sich ziemlich halbherzig. „Und ... lassen Sie mich jetzt gefälligst wieder los.“ Sein linker Arm stand in Flammen, fühlte sich zumindest so an, und er spürte die Hitze, die sich allmählich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Gott, wenn bereits diese Berührung von Boerne solch eine starke Wirkung auf ihn hatte, wie sollte das dann erst nachher werden? Am Ende würde Boerne noch recht behalten, und es würde tatsächlich ein sehr kurzer Spaß werden ... _„Na, weil Sie durch meine äußerst geschickten Hände natürlich schnell ... kommen würden. Wahrscheinlich bereits nach nicht einmal einer Minute, schätze ich.“_  
Ne, das durfte er echt nicht zulassen, Boerne war eh schon viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt.

Boerne ließ seinen Arm los und lächelte freundlich. „Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Thiel.“

„Wiedersehen, Herr Professor!“ Er hob den Bericht auf, verabschiedete sich noch von Frau Haller, und verließ dann mit leicht wackeligen Beinen Boernes Leichenbunker.

 

Bevor er sich auf sein Rad schwang und zurück zum Präsidium fuhr, warf er einen Blick auf seine Handyuhr. Noch knapp über fünf Stunden ...


	3. Vorfreude

_Fünf vor halb neun_

Thiel radelte nach Hause. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm viereinhalb Stunden einmal so lang vorkommen könnten. Wobei er aber echt nicht behaupten konnte, dass er sich in diesen Stunden großartig gelangweilt hatte.  
Mit immer noch leicht wackeligen Beinen hatte er sich auf den Rückweg zum Präsidium gemacht, hatte zwei Telefonate geführt, eine E-Mail geschrieben, zwischendurch blitzschnell eine halbe Tasse lauwarmen Kaffee getrunken, dann waren Nadeshda und er zur Wohnung des Exfreundes von Svenja Martoff gefahren. Den Namen und die Adresse des Exfreundes hatte ihnen Svenjas Mitbewohner Fabian genannt, mit dem sie bereits vormittags gesprochen hatten. Svenja hatte in einer WG gewohnt.  
Svenjas Eltern waren vor sieben Monaten bei einem Verkehrsunfall tödlich verunglückt, Geschwister gab es keine. Erst die Eltern tot, ein paar Monate später die Tochter ...  
Der Ex, Niklas Wilken, hatte laut eigener Aussage Svenja seit fast drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und gesprochen. Für die Tatzeit hatte er ein Alibi, mit mehreren Freunden war er unterwegs gewesen, die das auch alle bestätigten.  
Wilken war ihm nicht so wirklich sympathisch gewesen, warum, konnte er aber eigentlich gar nicht sagen, denn Wilken hatte sich durchaus höflich verhalten, freundlich und ruhig ihre Fragen beantwortet und ihnen sogar einen Kaffee angeboten. Irgendwas an Wilken hatte ihn ... gestört.

 

So, endlich war er daheim. Kurz hatte er zur Nachbarwohnung geschielt. Was Boerne wohl gerade tat? Vielleicht saß der ja im Wohnzimmer und wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihn? Sein Bett hatte Boerne jedenfalls mit Sicherheit bereits frisch bezogen, war ja schon nach halb neun. Nur noch sechsundzwanzig Minuten bis zu ihrem Treffen. Die Vorfreude wuchs immer stärker. Noch sechsundzwanzig Minuten, dann würde er endlich mal wieder Sex haben, das letzte Mal war ja doch schon eine ganze Weile her ...  
_„Um neun Uhr bei mir. Seien Sie pünktlich.“_  
Na ja, wenn er ein kleines bisschen zu spät kam, war das ja wohl auch kein Drama. Und nachher wollte er dann natürlich auch später kommen, später als Boerne.

In Rekordzeit aß er ein Brötchen, danach beäugte er den etwas spärlichen Inhalt seines Kleiderschrankes. Was könnte er denn zu ihrem Treffen anziehen? Boerne hatte ja mit Fußball und St. Pauli nichts am Hut, vielleicht sollte er da nun lieber ... Grinsend schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Das war ja jetzt kein richtiges Date oder so, und die Kleidung eigentlich eher nebensächlich. Außerdem ... na ja, allzu lange würde er wohl eh nicht angezogen bleiben, da war es auch egal, ob er ein St. Pauli T-Shirt oder was Neutraleres trug.  
Ob sie sich gegenseitig ausziehen würden? Ganz langsam? Vielleicht würden sie sich ja auch gierig gegenseitig die Klamotten vom Leib reißen? Soweit er das mitbekommen hatte, hatte auch Boerne schon länger keinen Sex mehr gehabt, und der war vielleicht ähnlich ... hungrig wie er selbst. Gott, er wurde immer unruhiger. Er schnappte sich ein T-Shirt, eine seiner Lieblingsjeans und Unterwäsche, und verschwand ins Bad. 

Unter der Dusche dachte er an Boerne. Viele Jahre kannten sie sich nun schon. Boerne hatten ihn in diesen Jahren ganz schön oft zur Weißglut getrieben, aber irgendwie hatte er ... Na ja, irgendwie hatte er sich dennoch im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr an Boerne gewöhnt und er konnte sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es wäre, diese Nervensäge nicht zu kennen. Eigentlich hatte er sich nicht bloß an Boerne gewöhnt, sondern ihn irgendwie durchaus auch ein bisschen ... liebgewonnen. Na ja, und verflucht attraktiv fand er ihn ja auch. Und manchmal, eigentlich sogar recht oft, wenn sie länger Zeit miteinander verbrachten, oder wenn er länger an Boerne dachte, so wie jetzt gerade, na ja, da ... Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, schüttelte den Gedanken fort.

_Zehn vor neun._

Puh, so, jetzt noch schnell die Haare trocknen und kämmen. Seine Haare dufteten sehr gut, wie er zufrieden feststellte, er hatte auch extra etwas mehr Shampoo als sonst genommen. 

_Drei vor neun._

So, ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, ob alles soweit richtig saß. Jo, ging alles. Fertig. Rüber zu Boerne. Sein Herz raste vor Nervosität und Vorfreude.

_Neun Uhr_

„Pünktlich auf die Minute, Herr Thiel. Sehr schön.“ Boerne trat lächelnd einen Schritt zur Seite. „Kommen Sie rein.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich denke, dass es nächste Woche weitergeht. :-)


	4. Schmelzkäse

Als er Boerne in dessen Wohnzimmer folgte, fühlte er sich irgendwie ein bisschen so, als würde er gerade die Höhle des Löwen betreten.  
Sein Herz schlug wie ein Presslufthammer. Hoffentlich würde Boerne nicht merken, dass er tierisch aufgeregt war.  
Er starrte auf Boernes knackigen Hintern und er ... Hey, Moment mal ... warum gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer? Eigentlich war er ja davon ausgegangen, dass sie direkt in Boernes Schlafzimmer verschwinden würden und ...

„Mir ist natürlich völlig klar, dass Sie es kaum noch erwarten können, von meinen Händen berührt zu werden. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie in den vergangenen Stunden an nichts anderes gedacht.“ Boerne lächelte überheblich.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Nun übertreiben Sie mal nicht so.“ 

„Wie auch immer, ich dachte, wir gönnen uns noch einen kleinen Schluck dieses hervorragenden Château Pitots, ehe wir ...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Nun ja, ehe wir loslegen.“

Er nickte. Na ja, warum nicht? Würde vielleicht auch etwas die Stimmung lockern.

Sie setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch, und Boerne schenkte ihnen jeweils ein halbes Glas ein.

Er starrte auf seine leicht zittrige Hand, die das Glas hielt. Mann, er war so verdammt nervös. Und er konnte es wirklich kaum noch erwarten, von Boerne berührt zu werden. Und Boerne zu berühren.

„Ich hoffe, dass er Ihnen schmeckt, Thiel.“

Er verschluckte sich und musste husten. 

„Meine Güte, Thiel! Ich habe vom Wein gesprochen.“ Boerne schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen der Wein schmeckt.“

„Mann, ist mir klar, dass Sie vom Wein gesprochen haben!“ Als würde er jeden Satz zweideutig verstehen ... „Ich habe mich einfach nur verschluckt! Und ja, er schmeckt mir.“ 

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne nippte an seinem Glas.

Ein oder zwei Minuten vergingen, ohne dass einer von ihnen was sagte, und langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Allmählich könnten sie mal anfangen. Vielleicht sollte er ...

„Soll ich Sie jetzt anfassen?“

Beinahe hätte er sich ein zweites Mal verschluckt. Ein heißer Schauer durchrieselte ihn. Jetzt ging es los. Er stellte sein fast leeres Glas ab und schaute Boerne an. „Ja.“

Boerne lächelte und rückte näher. Sehr viel näher. Ihre Beine stießen aneinander.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er ab, was Boerne nun zuerst tun würde, wie und wo er ihn anfassen würde.

„Ihre Haare duften äußerst gut, Herr Thiel.“

Oh. Na also! Da hatte sich das Waschen ja gelohnt ...

„Haben Sie die etwa extra nochmal für mich gewaschen?“

 _Mist._ „Das ... das hätten Sie wohl gerne!“

Boerne lachte leise gegen sein Ohr, hob die rechte Hand, und grub sie in sein Haar. 

_Oh._

„Ihre Haare duften nicht nur gut, sie sind auch ganz weich.“ Boerne setzte seine Hand in Bewegung. Immer wieder glitten Boernes Finger sanft durch sein Haar, ganz langsam. Boerne streichelte ihn.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Boerne ihn zuerst am Kopf berühren würde. Aber es gefiel ihm, sehr sogar. Er seufzte leise und nach kurzer Zeit ... wurde er hart. Verdammt! Er bekam bereits einen Ständer davon, dass Boerne seinen Kopf streichelte. Einerseits schämte er sich etwas dafür, dass er jetzt schon hart war und Boerne das sehen konnte, andererseits machte ihn das an.  
Wenn ihn diese zarten Streicheleinheiten bereits so erregten, wie sollte das dann bloß erst gleich werden, wenn Boerne ihn an anderen Stellen berühren würde?

„Das gefällt Ihnen Thiel, hm?“

„Ja.“ Das abzustreiten wäre auch eh sinnlos, da ...

„Nun, das ist auch mehr als deutlich zu sehen.“ Mit äußerst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck starrte Boerne ihm zwischen die Beine.

Seine Wangen und Ohren begannen zu glühen. Scham und Erregung wurden stärker, wobei die Erregung eindeutig die Oberhand hatte.

„Herr Thiel, Sie brauchen sich nun wirklich nicht für diese natürliche Reaktion Ihres Körpers zu schämen. Es gefällt mir ausgesprochen ...“

„Boah, Boerne!“

„Was ist denn?“ 

„Können Sie sich vielleicht ein bisschen ... erotischer ausdrücken?“

„Entschuldigen Sie ... Also nochmal: Sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen. Es gefällt mir ausgesprochen gut und erregt mich, dass Sie bereits so ... hart sind.“ Boerne lächelte. „Und?“

„Und?“

„Klang das jetzt ... erotischer für Sie?“

„Ja, das war schon wesentlich besser.“

„Sehr gut.“ Boernes Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken, fuhr dann langsam über seine Wirbelsäule, glitt immer tiefer. Boernes Hand schlüpfte unter sein Shirt und streichelte sich langsam wieder nach oben.

„Boerne“, keuchte er leise, konnte nicht anders. Er hatte Gänsehaut, und in seiner Hose wurde es immer enger. Er reagierte wirklich extrem stark auf Boernes Berührungen. Machte ihm fast ein bisschen Angst, dass Boerne solch eine ... Macht über ihn hatte. Er schmolz ja regelrecht dahin. Wie ... wie Schmelzkäse. Schmelzkäse? Gott, wie kam er denn nun ausgerechnet auf Schmelzkäse? 

„Wollen wir vielleicht lieber in mein Schlafzimmer umziehen, Thiel?“ raunte Boerne gegen sein Ohr.

„Ja.“ Ja, er wollte in Boernes Schlafzimmer, er wollte in Boernes Bett, er wollte mehr. Viel mehr.

„Dann lassen Sie uns mal schnell gehen.“ Boerne stand auf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Wenn wir noch lange warten, werden Sie wohl kaum noch in der Lage sein, aufzustehen und rüber zu laufen.“

„Sie übertreiben wieder mal gewaltig.“ Er verdrehte wieder die Augen, griff nach Boernes Hand und stand ebenfalls auf.

 

Jetzt waren sie in Boernes Schlafzimmer und standen vor dem Bett, seine Nervosität, aber auch seine Erregung wurden nochmal größer.

„Herr Thiel, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte er verunsichert.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Sie dieses scheußliche T-Shirt zu unserem Treffen anziehen würden.“

„Wenn Sie es so scheußlich finden, können Sie es mir ja jetzt ausziehen.“ Herausfordernd sah er Boerne an.

Der lächelte, griff nach dem Saum des Shirts, und er hob seine Arme, damit Boerne es ihm ausziehen konnte. Es landete auf dem Boden.

„Schon besser, Thiel.“ Boerne grinste und schubste ihn auf sein Bett.

Erschrocken keuchte er auf, in seinem Unterleib zuckte es. „Was fällt Ihnen ein ...“

Boerne schaute grinsend auf ihn hinab. „Das hat Ihnen gefallen, nicht wahr?“

„Blödmann“, wich er zischend der Frage aus. Irgendwann und irgendwie würde er es Boerne heimzahlen, dass der ihn gerade so heiß machte, dass der ihn so im ... Griff hatte.

Boerne kam zu ihm aufs Bett und grinste immer noch selbstgefällig.

Er grinste zurück. Ihm war da gerade so eine Idee gekommen ... „Ihr Hemd könnte jetzt aber auch mal langsam verschwinden.“ 

„Nun, von alleine zieht es sich nicht aus, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne hob die rechte Braue und schaute ihn abwartend an.

Mit leicht fahrigen Händen öffnete er die oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes, legte immer mehr von Boernes Oberkörper frei. Dann machte er eine kurze Pause, grinste noch breiter als eben schon, griff wieder mit beiden Händen nach dem Hemd und riss es mit aller Kraft auseinander. Die untersten Knöpfe lösten sich und flogen aufs Bett.

Boerne riss die Augen auf. „Oh, na warten Sie!“ Boerne zog sich das offene, leicht lädierte Hemd aus, und schleuderte es davon, dann sah er ihn mit einem ... angriffslustigen Blick an, durch den ihm noch heißer als ohnehin schon wurde.

„Und jetzt, Herr Professor? Rächen Sie sich jetzt für Ihr kaputtes Hemd?“, fragte er stichelnd und herausfordernd, und lachte leise.

Boernes Augen verengten sich, der linke Mundwinkel hob sich, sein Blick wurde noch angriffslustiger.

Ein lautes Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als Boerne nach seinen Schultern griff und ihn nach unten drückte. 

„Wagen Sie sich so etwas nicht noch einmal, sonst ...“ Den Rest ließ Boerne unausgesprochen. 

„Sonst was?“

„Das werden Sie dann schon sehen, Herr Thiel.“

In seinem Unterleib zuckte es schon wieder bei Boernes Worten. Gott, er war so verflucht hart, bald ...

Boerne griff nach seinem Gürtel. „Okay?“

„Gott, ja, bitte!“

Allein das Geräusch, als Boerne langsam den Reißverschluss öffnete, machte ihn unglaublich an. Er hob sein Becken, Boerne zog ihm die Jeans samt Shorts aus. 

Schnell streifte er sich selbst die Socken runter. Jetzt war er komplett nackt, lag nackt neben Boerne.

Boerne betrachtete seinen Körper.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich unsicher. Sehr unsicher. Noch nie hatte er sich in Boernes Gegenwart so unsicher gefühlt. Und so verletzlich. Er drehte den Kopf schnell zur Seite, fixierte irgendeinen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden weißen Wand und wartete darauf, dass Boerne gleich irgendeine spöttische Bemerkung zu seinem Körper machen würde.

Eine Hand streichelte kurz über seinen Bauch. „Thiel, ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass ich Sie attraktiv finde.“

In seiner Kehle wurde es ziemlich trocken. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam wieder um und beäugte vorsichtig Boernes Gesicht, das plötzlich ganz schön nah war. Er suchte nach Häme und Spot in Boernes Blick. Fand er aber nicht.

Er lächelte Boerne zaghaft an, der lächelte zurück, kam mit seinem Gesicht noch ein bisschen näher und stupste mit der Nase gegen seine. „Thiel?“


	5. Wackelpudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kommen und so ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, noch kein neues Kapitel, aber eine gaanz kleine Änderung. Eigentlich ändere ich Kapitel nach dem Hochladen nicht mehr. Hier habe ich ausnahmsweise, und wirklich nur ein ganz ganz kleines bisschen, die Abschiedsszene geändert/verbessert. Mehr dazu am Ende des Kapitels. :-)

„Ja, Boerne?“ Ui, seine Stimme klang mittlerweile arg rau.

„Hätten Sie eventuell auch an ... oralen Aktivitäten Interesse?“

 _Oh Gott._ „Boerne, ich ... na ja, ich habe das noch nie gemacht. Also ...“

Boerne hob ein wenig die rechte Braue. „Noch nie?“

„Ne.“ Ein bisschen beschämt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Also, ich meine, ich habe ... na ja, ich war halt noch nie ... der aktive Part.“ Aber wenn Boerne Lust hatte, konnte er natürlich ...

„Aha, interessant zu wissen.“ Boerne grinste schon wieder bis über beide Ohren. „Von _diesen_ oralen Aktivitäten sprach ich allerdings nicht, sondern vom ... Küssen.“

Oh, ach so, Küssen ... Mann, warum sagte der das denn nicht gleich? „Sie ... Sie wollen mich küssen?“

„Nun ja, ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.“

In seiner Kehle wurde es noch trockener. Boerne wollte ihn küssen! Na ja, warum nicht? Er war schon lange nicht mehr geküsst worden. „Okay“, murmelte er gegen Boernes Lippen, die vielleicht noch so ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren.

„Okay? Herr Thiel, ich weiß ja, dass Sie kein Mann vieler Worte sind, aber Sie könnten wenigstens ...“

„Mann, Boerne, halten Sie den Mund und ... küssen Sie mich.“

„Wenn ich den Mund halte, dürfte es schwierig werden, Sie gleichzeitig zu küssen.“

„Boerne!“ Er verdrehte die Augen, aber sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein bisschen nach oben. „Küssen Sie mich jetzt.“

Boerne lachte leise. Ein freches, aber irgendwie auch ... weiches Lachen. „In Ordnung. Ich werde Sie jetzt küssen.“

„Gut.“ Na endlich ... 

Boernes Mund kam langsam näher, sehr langsam, und er schloss automatisch seine Augen.

Ein paar Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, außer, dass er Boernes Atem in seinem Gesicht spürte, und er fragte sich, ob Boerne ihn vielleicht veralbert hatte, und das mit dem Küssen bloß ein Scherz gewesen war.

„Sie haben da eine kleine widerspenstige Haarsträhne“, flüsterte Boerne gegen seinen Mund.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber in seiner Magengegend kribbelte es ein bisschen bei Boernes Worten, und als eine Hand in sein Haar griff und wieder seinen Kopf streichelte, verstärkte sich das Kribbeln. Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen, und genoss die sanften Berührungen. Daran, dass Boerne öfter mal seinen Kopf streichelte, könnte er sich ganz gut gewöhnen ...  
Boernes Atem in seinem Gesicht wurde wärmer, immer wärmer, und dann lagen Boernes Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

Es kribbelte in und auf seinem Körper, und sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell und viel zu laut.

Boernes Hand hörte auf, ihn zu streicheln, blieb aber in seinem Haar, Boernes Lippen streichelten ein wenig seine, und dann bat Boernes weiche Zunge vorsichtig um Einlass.

„Boerne“, seufzte er leise, als er seine Lippen ein kleines bisschen öffnete.

Ihre Zungen glitten aneinander, ein heißer Blitz durchzuckte ihn, und er seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Boernes Zunge an seiner eigenen, das fühlte sich gut an, verdammt gut fühlte sich das an.  
Er hätte ja gedacht, dass Boerne eher ... forsch und gierig vorgehen würde, aber es wurde ein vorsichtiger, fast schüchterner Kuss, und nachdem ihre Zungen ein bisschen miteinander gespielt hatten, zog Boerne seinen Mund wieder zurück.

Er öffnete seine Augen, und guckte in Boernes Gesicht, das immer noch ziemlich nah war.

Statt jetzt irgendwas zu sagen, in Gedanken hörte er bereits ein _„Na, wie war ich, Thiel?“_ , lächelte Boerne ihn bloß an.

Und er lächelte zurück, sagte ebenfalls nichts, er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was.

Boernes löste die Hand aus seinem Haar, legte sie auf seinen Bauch, und fing wieder an, ihn zu streicheln.

Das gefiel ihm zwar, dennoch verkrampfte er sich ein wenig, weil ... na ja, sein Bauch hatte halt schon verdammt lange nicht mehr solche Zuwendung bekommen, und als er zuletzt am Bauch gestreichelt worden war, war dieser noch deutlich schlanker gewesen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Thiel?“ Boerne hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Ja.“

„Sie sagen mir doch, wenn Ihnen etwas nicht gefällt?“

„Ja, mach ich.“

„Gut.“ Boerne wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann streichelte seine Hand fleißig weiter.

Allmählich entspannte er sich, genoss die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten, und gab ab und zu einen leisen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich.  
Mit der Entspannung war allerdings Schluss, als in seinem Kopf plötzlich der Gedanke aufblitzte, dass sie ja testen wollten, wer von ihnen zuerst kam, und dass er sich ja eigentlich Mühe geben wollte, damit Boerne als Erster kam. Wenn er das schaffen wollte, musste er aber mal langsam ein bisschen aktiver werden, und nicht nur genießen und sich verwöhnen lassen. Boerne war ja noch nicht einmal ganz ausgezogen! Das musste er jetzt mal ganz schnell ändern.

Er hob seinen Kopf, seine Augen wanderten zu Boernes Hose, und zufrieden stellte er fest, dass auch Boerne das Ganze gerade alles andere als kalt ließ.  
Mit etwas zittrigen Händen griff er nach Boernes Gürtelschnalle. Boernes Augen beobachten das, was er tat, und das ließ seine Finger nicht gerade ruhiger werden, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss zu öffnen. „Boerne, könnten Sie mal kurz ...“

Boerne hob rasch sein Becken, und er zog ihm die Hose samt Unterhose aus. Er wusste nicht so recht, wohin damit, und ließ beides kurzerhand auf dem Bett liegen, aber Boerne schien das zu stören, der schob mit dem Fuß die Hosen vom Bett runter.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Könnten Sie vielleicht noch Ihre Socken ausziehen? Ich finde Socken im Bett ehrlich gesagt ... ziemlich unerotisch.“

„Daran soll es nun nicht scheitern.“ Die Socken landeten ebenfalls irgendwo neben dem Bett.

Jetzt war auch Boerne komplett nackt, na ja, bis auf ... seine Brille hatte er noch auf.

Er starrte auf Boernes beginnende Erektion. Kein übler Anblick.

„Gefällt Ihnen das, was Sie sehen, Thiel?“

„Jo, das ... gefällt mir ganz gut.“

„Bloß ganz gut?“ Boerne schnaubte. 

Grinsend streckte er die rechte Hand aus, und fing an, Boernes Bauch zu streicheln. Er wollte Boerne jetzt nicht unbedingt sofort da unten anfassen, außerdem fand er es irgendwie schön, dass sie gegenseitig ihre Bäuche streichelten. Er streichelte Boerne ein wenig zaghafter, als der ihn.  
Boernes Bauch war zwar schlanker als seiner, aber ein bisschen zugelegt hatte Boerne in letzter Zeit auch, das beruhigte ihn etwas. Boernes Kuschelbauch gefiel ihm. Gott, Kuschelbauch? Wie kam er denn jetzt auf diesen schwulstigen Begriff?

Irgendwann glitt Boernes Hand langsam tiefer, erreichte die feinen, kurzen Härchen, spielte ein wenig damit, und rutschte dann noch weiter runter.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich deutlich, und er hörte auf zu streicheln, ging gerade nicht mehr, Boerne war nur noch ganz wenige Zentimeter von seinem ...

„Darf ich?“

„Bitte.“

Boernes Finger schlossen sich um seinen harten Schaft.

„Gott, Scheiße!“ 

Boernes Hand fing an, sich zu bewegen, fuhr langsam an seiner Erektion auf und ab. „Sie sind so unglaublich hart, Thiel.“

„Scheiße!“, wiederholte er, und drückte den Kopf ins Bettlaken.

Boerne lachte frech.

„Was ... was ist so lustig?“, fragte er irritiert. 

„Glauben Sie immer noch, dass Sie eventuell nicht als Erster kommen werden?“

„Dämlicher Idiot!“

„Das war jetzt aber nicht sehr nett, Herr Thiel! Immerhin liegt es in meinen Händen, ob Sie gleich einen wunderbaren Höhepunkt erleben werden.“ Boerne setzte wieder diesen ... angriffslustigen Blick auf.

„Und nun, Herr Professor?“, fragte er herausfordernd.

„Eigentlich verdienen Sie für diese Frechheit jetzt eine kleine Strafe“, zischte Boerne und bewegte seine Hand etwas schneller auf und ab.

Eine heiße Welle durchflutete ihn. „Dann ... bestrafen Sie mich doch.“  
Scheiße, nicht im Traum hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals solch einen Satz zu Boerne sagen würde, und dass ihn das anmachen würde.

Boernes linker Mundwinkel hob sich. „Sie wollen, dass ich Sie bestrafe?“

„Gott, ja, tun Sie mit mir, was Sie wollen!“ Himmel, hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Was war bloß los mit ihm?

„Vorsicht, Herr Thiel, ich nehme Sie beim Wort“, raunte Boerne mit verdammt dunkler Stimme, hob die rechte Braue und griff mit der freien Hand in sein Haar.

Er musste schlucken. Jetzt wurde ihm doch ein bisschen mulmig zumute. Was hatte Boerne mit ihm vor? Verunsichert guckte er ihn an. „Boerne, ich ...“

„Keine Angst, Thiel“, flüsterte Boerne ihm ins Ohr, und schmiegte sich für einen Moment mit der erhitzten Wange gegen seine.

„Angst? Vor Ihnen?“ Er schnaubte verächtlich. 

Boerne gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das einem Lachen ähnelte. „Thiel, ich werde Sie jetzt ... sanft bestrafen, in Ordnung?“

„Okay.“ Sanft bestrafen, das klang ja eigentlich recht harmlos. Nervös wartete er ab.

Boerne streifte mit den Lippen über sein Ohrläppchen, dann biss er leicht hinein.

„Boerne!“ Seine Hüfte zuckte kurz nach oben.

„Gott, Herr Thiel, wissen Sie, wie sehr mich das anmacht, wenn Sie meinen Namen stöhnen?“ Boerne fing wieder an, an seiner Erektion auf und ab zu fahren, schnell und fest, und zwischendurch küsste er seinen Hals.

Er wimmerte und keuchte. Gott, Boerne würde ihn noch völlig um den Verstand bringen. Als Boerne sich gegen ihn presste, und er dessen Erektion an seiner Hüfte spüren konnte, entrann ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
Interessierte ihn zugegebenermaßen gerade so gar nicht, dass er eigentlich Boerne zuerst zum Orgasmus bringen wollte. Er hatte länger durchgehalten, als er gedacht hatte, aber jetzt wollte er nur noch kommen, und stieß immer wieder fest in Boernes Faust.

„Ich will Sie kommen sehen. Jetzt.“

Das war zu viel. „Boerne!“ Er ergoss sich mehrere Male über Boernes Hand und auf seinen eigenen Bauch. „Scheiße, Boerne!“ Gott, Boerne hatte ihn gerade zum Orgasmus gebracht. Befriedigt und schwer atmend blieb er liegen. „Boerne, ich ... ich ...“

Zwei Hände griffen nach ihm, Boerne zog ihn in seine Arme.

Fühlte sich ganz gut an, von Boerne gehalten zu werden. Allmählich schlug sein Herz wieder etwas weniger schnell. „Boerne, gleich werde ich ...“

„Ich mache das schnell selbst.“ Boerne rückte ein kleines Stück von ihn ab und schloss die Hand um sich.

Er war ein bisschen erleichtert, obwohl er Boerne jetzt wirklich sehr gerne das gleiche Vergnügen bereitet hätte, wie der ihm, aber er war so erschöpft.  
Er schaute Boerne dabei zu, wie er sich selbst befriedigte, wie seine Finger über seine Erektion flogen. Die Spitze war feucht und prall, würde wohl wirklich sehr schnell gehen.  
Ganz untätig wollte er nicht sein, aber er wusste auch nicht so recht, was er tun könnte. Schließlich griff er nach Boernes freier Hand, und hielt sie.

„Thiel“, wimmerte Boerne, und schloss seine Augen, dann kam er. Boernes Höhepunkt entlud sich in drei Schüben, er ergoss sich auf ihre Bäuche.

Gott, Boerne war gerade auf seinen Bauch gekommen. Fand er ... geil, aber irgendwie auch schön. Nun war er es, der den anderen in seine Arme zog.

Boerne lehnte mit der Stirn gegen seine, atmete warm gegen seinen Mund, erst hektisch und schnell, dann allmählich ruhiger und langsamer. Nach zwei oder drei Minuten löste er sich aus der Umarmung, und drehte sich zu seinem Nachttisch um.

„Hier.“ Boerne hielt ihm eine Packung Taschentücher hin.

Er zog eins heraus, setzte sich auf und säuberte notdürftig seinen Oberkörper, entfernte Boernes und sein Sperma. Daheim würde er nochmal unter die Dusche müssen.

„Tja, Herr Thiel.“

„Was denn?“ 

Boerne grinste breit. „Ich wusste ja, dass Sie zuerst kommen werden.“

Er verdrehte die Augen. War ja klar, dass Boerne das jetzt erwähnen musste. Wahrscheinlich würde der da ewig drauf rum reiten. „Na ja, lag aber auch ein bisschen am ... Heimvorteil.“

„Am Heimvorteil?“ Boerne kniff ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ja. Nächstes Mal ... treffen wir uns bei mir.“

„Nächstes Mal, Herr Thiel?“

Ach so, irgendwie war er automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass es das geben würde ... „Gibt doch ein nächstes Mal, oder?“

Boerne nickte. „Ja.“

„Gut. Ich sagen Ihnen dann in den nächsten Tagen Bescheid, wann es mir passt. Hab ja viel zu tun und so.“ Vor allem musste er erst einmal wieder etwas seine ... Reserven auftanken.

„In Ordnung. Ich bin übrigens sicher, dass Sie auch beim nächsten Mal zuerst kommen werden.“

„Werden wir dann ja sehen.“ Er stand auf, und seine Beine erinnerten ihn an Wackelpudding. Schnell sammelte er seine Sachen ein und schlüpfte rein. „Also, ich verschwinde dann mal.“

„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne lag nackt da, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und lächelte.

„Gute Nacht.“ Kurz lächelte er zurück, dann ging er.

 

Daheim lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen und immer noch wackeligen Beinen gegen seine Haustür und ließ das Ganze nochmal Revue passieren. Gott, Boerne hatte ihn völlig weichgekocht. Na ja, weichgekocht war vielleicht nicht ganz der richtige Begriff ... 

Im Badspiegel betrachtete er seine verwuschelten Haare und sein gerötetes Gesicht. 

Nachdem er noch schnell geduscht hatte, ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen. Er war echt ganz schön erschöpft von den Aktivitäten mit Boerne, na ja, er war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.  
Bevor er einschlief, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Boernes Bart kitzelte beim Küssen ein bisschen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Abschiedsszene ging vorher so:  
>  _Schnell sammelte er seine Sachen ein und schlüpfte rein. „Also, ich verschwinde dann mal. Gute Nacht.“_
> 
> _„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“_
> 
> _Kurz lächelten sie sich noch an, dann ging er._
> 
> Also wirklich nur eine winzige Änderung. :-) Hauptsächlich hat es mich gestört, dass ich vorher nicht geschrieben hatte, ob/was Boerne anhat, als Thiel geht. 
> 
> Thiel braucht eine kleine Pause, und ich auch. *räusper* Ich glaube, ich kann ein paar Tage keine Sexszenen mehr sehen. :-DD


	6. Ungebetener Besuch

_Dusche am Morgen vertreibt ..._ Gar nichts. Gar nichts vertrieb die, vor allem nicht seine Erinnerungen an den vorigen Abend.  
_„Dann ... bestrafen Sie mich doch.“_

_„Gott, ja, tun Sie mit mir, was Sie wollen!“_

Wenn er an die Sätze dachte, die er gestern so von sich gegeben hatte, würde er zwar am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, gleichzeitig wurde ihm aber auch schon wieder ziemlich warm, oder eher heiß, da konnte er das Wasser jetzt noch so kalt einstellen.

Heiß, ja, verflucht heiß war das alles gestern gewesen. Und zugegebenermaßen freute er sich schon ein bisschen auf das nächste Mal, da würde er dann dafür sorgen, dass Boerne zuerst kam. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Boerne wieder bei sich selbst Hand anlegte, auch wenn das ein verdammt erotischer Anblick gewesen war. 

 

Als er knapp eine halbe Stunde später das Präsidium betrat, und das ein oder andere ihm bekannte Gesicht grüßte, wurde er fast rot. War natürlich völliger Quatsch, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich so, als könnte ihm jeder ansehen, was gestern passiert war, und als stünde auf seiner Stirn: _Ja! Boerne und ich hatten Sex!_

 

„Moin, Nadeshda.“

„Guten Morgen.“

Er schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein, nahm Platz und dachte an Svenja Martoff. Was genau war es, das ihn an Niklas Wilken störte? Er hielt Wilken nicht für den Mörder, vorbestraft war er auch nicht, aber er war sich recht sicher, dass irgendwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, er musste nur herausfinden, was es war. Was war es, das ihn störte?

 

„Chef?“

„Ja, Nadeshda?“

„Sie kommen doch auch am übernächsten Sonntag?“

„Na klar.“ Nadeshda gab da eine kleine Einweihungsparty, vor ein paar Wochen war sie umgezogen.

„Prima.“ 

„Ich bringe einen selbstgemachten Gurkensalat mit und ...“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Och nö. Was will der denn jetzt hier?“ Nervensäge im Anmarsch.

„Morgen, Herr Professor“, begrüßte Nadeshda Boerne, und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Computer zu.

„Guten Morgen, die Herrschaften.“

„Was wollen Sie, Boerne? Wir haben zu tun.“ Die erste Begegnung mit Boerne, nachdem sie sich ... näher gekommen waren, das fühlte sich irgendwie ein bisschen komisch an. Jetzt aber bloß nicht zu sehr an gestern denken, bloß nicht an das denken, was sie gestern getan hatten.

„Ich wollte mich nur kurz erkundigen, ob es schon etwas neues von unserem neuesten Fall gibt?“

„Um das zu fragen, kommen Sie extra hierher? Außerdem ist es _mein_ Fall, und nicht _unserer,_ Boerne!“

„Na schön, dann ist es eben Ihr Fall. Also? Gibt es denn schon etwas neues?“ Seine erste Frage beantwortete Boerne erst gar nicht.

„Nö, gibt es nicht. Sie können nun also wieder in Ihren Leichenbunker verschwinden.“

Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Also, gestern waren Sie ja deutlich netter zu mir, Thiel.“

 _Nein!_ Das hatte Boerne eben doch nicht wirklich gesagt! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, wie konnte der es nur wagen, so etwas von sich zu geben, obwohl Nadeshda anwesend war? Seine Ohren begannen zu glühen. „Boerne, ich ...“

„Aber da wollten Sie ja auch was von mir, nicht wahr?“

„Boerne!“ 

„Was ist denn?“

„Dieses Thema sollten wir jetzt echt nicht ... vertiefen.“ Gott, er würde Boerne bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit den Hals umdrehen, soviel stand fest.

„Wieso? Ich habe doch recht, Herr Thiel. Heute benötigen Sie im Gegensatz zu gestern keine Informationen zu einer Leiche und keinen Bericht von mir, und schon verhalten Sie sich ziemlich unhöflich mir gegenüber.“

Ach so! Boerne hatte gar nicht von gestern Abend gesprochen. Mann, dieser dämliche Blödmann, der hatte sich doch aber extra so zweideutig ausgedrückt ... Sein vor Zorn rasendes Herz beruhigte sich ein ganz klein wenig, und er atmete tief durch. „Wie gesagt, es gibt noch nichts neues von dem Fall. Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, wenn sich das ändert.“ Er schaffte es sogar, kurz zu lächeln. „Was das nun höflich genug, Herr Professor?“

„Das war einigermaßen akzeptabel.“

„Na, was bin ich da aber froh. Haben Sie jetzt ... sonst noch irgendeine Frage?“

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, ich gehe dann mal wieder und halte Sie nicht länger von Ihrer Arbeit ab.“

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Herr Professor.“

Nadeshda, die sich komplett aus dem Gespräch heraus gehalten hatte, und noch immer an ihrem Computer beschäftigt war, oder zumindest so tat, nickte Boerne zum Abschied freundlich zu.

 

Er begleitete Boerne noch in den Flur, er musste nämlich ... na ja, er musste eben mal. „Unterlassen Sie in Zukunft gefälligst solche doofen Anspielungen!“, zischte er, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass gerade niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe war.

„Welche Anspielungen denn, Herr Thiel?“ Boerne grinste dämlich.

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine!“ Gleich würde er Boerne in sein grinsendes Gesicht springen. „Sie wollten mich vor Nadeshda in Verlegenheit bringen, stimmt's?

„Also, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden.“

„Natürlich wissen Sie das, und nun hauen Sie endlich ab!“ Kurzerhand ließ er Boerne stehen, verschwand zur Herrentoilette, und verzog sich auf die vorletzte Kabine, die, wie er im Laufe der Zeit festgestellt hatte, meistens am saubersten war.

Nachdem er seine Blase erleichtert hatte, öffnete er die Tür, und zuckte zusammen. „Scheiße, Boerne, müssen Sie mich so erschrecken? Und was wollen Sie überhaupt hier?“

Ein gemeines Lächeln umspielte Boernes Lippen, als er zu ihm in die Kabine trat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Boerne wohl vorhat ...?


	7. Feuer II

Was sollte das denn jetzt? „Boerne, was soll der Scheiß? Los, raus hier!“

„Sie waren gerade in Ihrem Büro wirklich äußerst unhöflich zu mir.“ Boerne schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Boerne war jetzt extra hierher gekommen, nur, um ihm das nochmal mitzuteilen? „Sie wiederholen sich, Herr Professor.“

„Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung für Ihr unhöfliches Verhalten?“

„Eine Entschuldigung?“ Er schnaubte verächtlich. Na, da konnte Boerne lang drauf warten, zumal der sich ja auch nicht für seine doofen Anspielungen auf den gestrigen Abend entschuldigt hatte, er hatte ja nicht einmal zugegeben, dass er welche gemacht hatte.

„Ich halte eine kleine Entschuldigung durchaus für angemessen.“

Er nicht. „Schön für Sie. So, und nun raus hier mit Ihnen, los.“

„Und die Entschuldigung, Herr Thiel?“

„Mann, Sie können mich mal, Boerne!“

Boerne nickte eifrig und grinste wieder breit. „Oh, ich weiß.“

Dieser selbstgefällige Blödmann! Dummerweise musste er gegen seinen Willen ebenfalls grinsen, aber nur kurz. „Boerne, raus jetzt hier. Ich muss weiter arbeiten.“

Anstatt zu verschwinden, kam Boerne einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er wich ein Stück zurück. „Aufhören, Boerne!“

„Aufhören? Womit denn?“

„Hören Sie gefälligst auf, näher zu kommen, sonst ...“

„Sonst was?“ Boerne hob die linke Braue.

„Sonst ...“ Na ja, was sonst passieren würde, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Irgendwie wurde er allmählich ein bisschen nervös und sein Herz schlug ein bisschen zu schnell. „Boerne, ich muss jetzt echt weiter arbeiten“, wechselte er schnell wieder das Thema.

„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Boerne trat zur Seite. „Gehen Sie.“

Er wollte aus der Kabine stürmen und dabei Boerne noch ein „Idiot“ entgegen zischen. Stattdessen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und sagte gar nichts. 

„Was ist denn, Herr Thiel? Warum gehen Sie nicht?“

„Ich ...“ Gute Frage, warum zum Teufel ging er nicht?

„Möchten Sie doch noch einen kleinen Moment bleiben?“ Komischerweise schwang in Boernes Stimme keine Überheblichkeit mit.

„Ja.“ Gott, was war bloß mit ihm los?

„Und ich soll auch bleiben?“

„Ja.“ Verdammt. Er war schwach, so schwach.

„Und was machen wir jetzt hier, Thiel?“

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht.“ Na ja, die ein oder andere vage Idee hätte er ja schon ...

„Haben Sie schon einmal mit jemandem in einer öffentlichen Toilette geknutscht? Ich frage nur so rein interessehalber.“

„Nein.“ Kleine heiße Blitze tanzten durch seinen Körper. Er warf Boerne einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „ _Noch_ nicht.“

„Aha.“ Boerne lachte ganz leise und kam wieder ein wenig näher.

Diesmal wich er nicht zurück.

Boernes rechte Hand bewegte sich langsam auf seinen Arm zu, und stoppte wenige Zentimeter, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätte.

Er starrte auf die Hand, die in der Luft schwebte. Worauf wartete Boerne denn jetzt? Er warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, und als ihm klar wurde, worauf Boerne wartete, musste er schlucken. Er nickte, ganz leicht.

Boernes Hand berührte seinen Arm, und setzte ihn schon wieder in Flammen. Die Hand lag einen Moment bewegungslos da, dann streichelte sie sich langsam nach oben, und wanderte in seinen Nacken.

„Boerne ...“ Ihm wurde immer heißer.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie küsse?“

„Ja.“ Mist, er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Wollte er aber eigentlich auch gar nicht.

Boernes Gesicht kam näher, und er schloss seine Augen.


	8. Kribbeln

_Mist!_ Thiel öffnete die Augen wieder. Irgendein Geräusch hatte er doch da gerade vernommen.

Boerne warf ihm einen leicht irritierten Blick zu, und bewegte seine Lippen. Ehe er jedoch zu irgendeiner Frage ansetzen konnte, legte Thiel ihm blitzschnell eine Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Der sollte bloß ausnahmsweise mal ruhig sein. Wäre ja megapeinlich, wenn man sie hier zusammen erwischen würde, das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Angespannt lauschte er, konnte aber nichts mehr hören. Dann war das Geräusch wohl vom Flur gekommen.

Er nahm die Hand von Boernes Mund. „Ich dachte, da wäre jemand.“

Boerne lachte leise und hob die linke Braue. „Und ich dachte schon, Sie hätten es sich anders überlegt.“

„Nö, ganz sicher nicht.“ Er grinste, legte seine Hände in Boernes Nacken, und seine Lippen auf Boernes Mund.

Boerne wirkte ein bisschen überrascht darüber, dass er jetzt die Initiative ergriffen hatte, stellte Thiel amüsiert fest. Nach zwei oder drei Sekunden öffnete Boerne dann aber seinen Mund, und es folgte ein ziemlich leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Immer wieder stießen ihre Zungen aneinander, und er drückte Boerne gegen die Tür.

Boerne stöhnte auf, klang aber nicht gerade nach einem ... positiven Stöhnen. „Der Türgriff.“

Er hatte Boerne gegen den Türgriff gedrückt. „Oh, entschuldigung.“ Schnell weg vom Türgriff und weiter küssen.

Die Tür zu den Toiletten wurde geöffnet, und Schritte waren zu hören. Verdammt! Nicht mal kurz in Ruhe mit seinem Kollegen auf dem Klo knutschen konnte man!

Regungslos blieben sie stehen, Thiels Lippen noch immer gegen Boernes gepresst, ihre Zunge noch immer jeweils im Mund des anderen. Und sie schauten sich an.

Thiel traute sich kaum zu atmen. Er war genervt, irgendwie hatte das aber auch gerade etwas ... Aufregendes, und es kribbelte ein bisschen in seiner Bauchgegend.

„Boerne“, flüsterte er, als die Luft wenig später wieder rein war, „ich schlage vor, dass wir heute Abend weitermachen. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, wenn ich daheim bin, okay?“

Boernes Augen weiteten sich und er lächelte. „Oh, jetzt bin ich zugegebenermaßen ein wenig überrascht.“

„Überrascht?“

„Nun, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir uns bereits heute Abend wieder ... treffen.“

Er ja eigentlich auch nicht, eigentlich wollte er sich ja erstmal ein paar Tage vom gestrigen Abend erholen ... Egal. „Aber es wäre für Sie okay, wenn wir uns nachher treffen?“

„Ja, durchaus“

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir verlassen jetzt nacheinander die Toilette, und ich melde mich später.“

„Einverstanden. Bis später, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne verließ die Toilettenkabine. 

Thiel wartete zur Sicherheit noch ungefähr eine Minute, dann verließ er sie ebenfalls. Er wusch sich die Hände, und spritzte sich ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht. Eine kleine Abkühlung konnte er jetzt ganz gut gebrauchen.

Als er wieder in sein Büro kam, warf ihm Nadeshda kurz einen etwas merkwürdigen Blick zu, kam ihm zumindest so vor. Vielleicht überlegte sie ja, wo er wohl so lang gewesen war. Darüber konnte er sich jetzt aber keine Gedanken machen, denn das Telefon klingelte.

„Hallo, Niklas Wilken hier. Es kann sein, dass ich Ihnen gestern ... nicht alles erzählt habe.“


	9. Wilken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show must go on. ;-) Yay, und noch eine Geschichte, bei der es weiter geht! Zwar nur ein kleines Kapitel, aber ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass meine Schreibmotivation, was die Tatortgeschichten betrifft, im Moment wieder ein bisschen da ist, wenn ich auch leider keine Ahnung habe, wie lange.

Niklas Wilken wollte ihm bei der zweiten Begegnung nicht unbedingt viel sympathischer werden, auch wenn er noch immer nicht sagen konnte, woran das denn eigentlich lag. Wilken war durchaus genauso höflich zu ihnen wie am Vortag, und Kaffee bot er ebenfalls wieder an. Thiel nahm nach kurzem Zögern diesmal einen an, Nadeshda hingegen verzichtete.

„Was ich Ihnen da erzählt habe, also, dass ich Svenja vor beinahe drei Monaten zum letzten gesehen habe ... das stimmt nicht.“

„Aha.“ Thiel nippte an dem heißen Kaffee, und verbrannte sich prompt die Zunge. Er unterdrückte ein Fluchen. „Wann haben Sie Svenja Martoff stattdessen das letzte Mal gesehen?“

„Wir haben uns vor knapp zwei Wochen getroffen. Hier bei mir. Es ging ihr schlecht wegen ihren Eltern, und sie hat jemanden zum Reden gesucht ... Ich hätte mich auf ein Treffen aber nicht einlassen sollen.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Ich wusste, dass Svenja sich noch Hoffnungen macht ...“ 

„Hoffnungen? Dass Sie beide nochmal ...“

Wilken nickte. „Genau, dass das mit uns nochmal was werden könnte.“ 

Die Trennung war von Wilken ausgegangen, hatte der bereits gestern erzählt. Eigentlich habe er schon viel länger Schluss machen wollen, nach dem Tod von Svenjas Eltern hatte er es aber erst einmal nicht übers Herz gebracht.

„Wir haben hier auf der Couch gesessen und uns unterhalten, irgendwann hat sie nach meiner Hand gegriffen, und ich habe sie sofort weg gestoßen, also ihre Hand, dann sind wir in Streit geraten und beide laut geworden ...“

Thiel ließ sich den Streit genauer schildern. „Und weshalb haben Sie uns dieses Treffen gestern verschwiegen?“

„Na, warum wohl? Ich hatte Angst, dass mich das verdächtig macht, trotz Alibi für die Tatzeit. Aber ich habe eine Nacht darüber geschlafen und nachgedacht. Wenn jemand gesehen hat, wie Svenja meine Wohnung betreten oder verlassen hat, oder jemand etwas von unserem Streit mitbekommen hat, und zur Polizei gehen sollte, das ... Na ja, das würde mich dann ja erst recht verdächtig machen, nachdem ich das Treffen vorher verschwiegen habe.“

„Hm, verstehe.“ Thiel leerte seine Tasse. Er war natürlich alles andere als begeistert darüber, dass Wilken sie am Vortag angelogen hatte, teilte er ihm auch mit deutlichen Worten mit.

Wilken entschuldigte sich überschwänglich, während er sich mehrmals durchs Haar fuhr. „Finden Sie den verdammten Mörder bitte schnell.“

Thiel zog den linken Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. „Wir geben unser Bestes.“

 

„Irgendwas an diesem Wilken stört mich einfach“, murmelte Thiel vor sich her, als Nadeshda und er einige Minuten später auf dem Weg zurück zum Präsidium waren. Aber was zum Teufel war es bloß genau, das ihn störte?

 

An Boerne dachte er erst wieder so richtig, als er Feierabend machte. War ja wirklich eigentlich ganz nett gewesen, mit dem Herrn Professor auf der Toilette zu knutschen. Aber das Treffen gleich würde vermutlich noch ... netter werden. Und da würde sie auch niemand stören. Die Vorfreude wuchs, und er konnte es kaum erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen.

Daheim sprang er flott unter die Dusche, Haare waschen sparte er sich heute aber. Man musste ja echt nicht übertreiben ... Sollte er eigentlich vielleicht lieber nochmal schnell das Bett frisch beziehen, bevor Boerne rüber kam? Sie könnten ja eigentlich auch einfach auf der Couch ... Na ja, aber sein Bett war bequemer und da war ja auch viel mehr Platz.

Fünfzehn Minuten später war alles frisch bezogen, die Bettwäsche ausnahmsweise ordentlich zurecht gelegt, und er griff zum Hörer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boerne kommt ... im nächsten Kapitel wieder vor. Versprochen. ♥


	10. Knabberzeug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich danke euch für die vielen tollen Kommentare und für unfassbare 40 Kudos. ♥

Boerne wedelte lächelnd mit einer halbvollen Weinflasche vor seiner Nase herum. „Da ich davon ausgehe, dass sie nichts Anständiges zu trinken daheim haben, habe ich uns netterweise den restlichen Château Pitot mitgebracht.“

Ups. Na klar, auch heute würden sie erst einmal ein bisschen zusammen sitzen und was trinken, ehe sie ... loslegten. Mist, daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Hätte er daran gedacht, hätte er nämlich vorhin selbst noch schnell irgendeinen Wein besorgt. Das war ihm jetzt ein bisschen peinlich, würde er aber natürlich nicht zugeben. „Ich habe Bier im Kühlschrank, das ist ja wohl was Anständiges.“

Boerne lachte bloß verächtlich.

„Na ja, gehen Sie mit dem Château Pitot schon einmal vor ins Wohnzimmer, ich hole uns Gläser.“

„In Ordnung.“

 

In der Küche fiel ihm ein, dass irgendwo noch eine Tüte Chips sein müsste. Wenn er schon keinen Wein besorgt hatte, könnte er ja wenigstens was zu knabbern beisteuern. Nach kurzer Suche fand er die Tüte hinten links im Küchenschrank, und das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum war glücklicherweise noch nicht überschritten. Er füllte die Chips in eine kleine Schüssel um. Fand er zwar eigentlich völlig überflüssig, aber wegen Boerne halt.

 

„Ich habe uns mal was zu knabbern mitgebracht.“ Er setzte sich zu Boerne auf die Couch.

„Soso.“ Boerne schenkte ihnen von dem Wein ein.

„Mann, Boerne.“

„Was ist denn?“

„Sie dachten eben schon wieder zweideutig, stimmt's?“

Boerne warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, dann lächelte er. „Sie denken, nur weil Sie von was zu knabbern sprechen, denke ich sofort zweideutig? Nein.“ Boerne nahm sein Glas, lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck. „Aber Sie haben anscheinend zweideutig gedacht?“

„Nö.“ Höchstens für ne halbe Sekunde mal. Er schob sich ein paar Chips in den Mund, griff dann ebenfalls nach seinem Glas, schwenkte es ganz leicht hin und her, und betrachtete die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Herr Thiel?“

„Klar.“ Oh. Boernes Frage überraschte ihn ein wenig.

Boerne zog die linke Braue hoch. „Sind Sie sicher?“

„Na ja, ich musste nur gerade kurz an meinen aktuellen Fall denken. Der Ex von Svenja Martoff, Niklas Wilken ... irgendwas stimmt da nicht, Boerne. Der gefällt mir einfach nicht.“ Thiel räusperte sich und grinste. „Na ja, aber wir sind ja nicht verabredet, um über die Arbeit zu reden.“

„Weshalb gefällt Ihnen dieser Wilken nicht?“

„Tja, wenn ich das nur wüsste, Boerne.“ Okay, Boerne hatte ganz offensichtlich nichts dagegen, wenn es erst etwas später zur Sache ging, also schilderte er die beiden Besuche bei Wilken daheim. Während sie sich unterhielten, rückte er langsam ein wenig näher zu Boerne rüber, passierte irgendwie ganz automatisch. Und irgendwann fiel ihm auf, dass Boerne seinen freien Arm auf die Couchlehne gelegt hatte. Hatte wahrscheinlich nichts zu bedeuten, fand Boerne wahrscheinlich halt bequem. Oder? Vielleicht war das ja aber auch eine ... Einladung für ihn?  
„Na ja, ich komm' schon noch dahinter, was mich an Wilken stört.“ Er stellte sein Glas ab und rückte noch ein Stück mehr nach rechts, ein Stück näher zu Boerne.

„Mit Sicherheit kommen Sie sehr bald dahinter, davon bin ich überzeugt, schließlich sind Sie ein hervorragender Kommissar.“ Boerne legte den Arm um ihn.

_Oh._ Es war also tatsächlich eine Einladung gewesen. Erst zögerte er, aber dann kuschelte er sich noch ein bisschen enger an Boerne, war nämlich ganz gemütlich so. Und aus irgendeinem Grund schloss er seine Augen.

Boerne begann, mit seinen Fingern langsam an seinem Arm auf und ab zu fahren.

Das war schön, das fühlte sich gut an, und Thiel gab ein leises zufriedenes Brummen von sich. Wenigstens reagierte er heute nicht ganz so extrem auf Boernes Berührungen wie am Vorabend. Na ja, oder besser gesagt, der untere Teil seines Körpers reagierte diesmal nicht so heftig. Was Boerne da gerade tat, sorgte durchaus für ein warmes Kribbeln, aber nicht zwischen seinen Beinen, sondern ...

„Herr Thiel?“, flüsterte Boerne gegen seinen Ohr.

„Hm?“

„Möchten Sie jetzt gerne hier sitzen bleiben oder ...“

„Nee, natürlich nicht.“ Oh Mann, vor lauter Wilken, Kuscheln, Kribbeln und so hatte er für einen winzigen Moment tatsächlich fast vergessen, weshalb sie sich _eigentlich_ getroffen hatten. Er erhob sich schnell.

Boerne schaute zu ihm auf. „Thiel, wir müssen nicht ...“

„Sie wollen jetzt doch nicht etwa einen Rückzieher machen?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Haben Sie etwa Bedenken, dass es heute etwas anders als gestern laufen könnte, Herr Professor?“ Definitiv würde es heute anders laufen. Heute würde es Boerne sein, der als Erster kam. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Boerne antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick veränderte sich, und seine Augen wurden ein kleines bisschen dunkler. 

„Na, was ist nun, Boerne?“

„Bedenken? Dass ich nicht lache!“ Boerne sprang auf, sie sahen sich an, und dann lagen Boernes Lippen auf seinen, und sie küssten sich. 

Boerne verzog kurz leicht das Gesicht.

„Was ... was ist denn?“, fragte er verunsichert.

„Nun ja, Sie schmecken ein wenig nach preisgünstigen Chips, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne grinste, beugte sich wieder vor, und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal.

So besonders störte den Herr Professor der Chipsgeschmack also glücklicherweise nicht, aber beim nächsten Treffen würde er lieber auf sämtliches Knabberzeug verzichten ...

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und fordernder, und dann befanden sich Boernes Hände plötzlich auf seinem Hintern und Boerne presste ihn an sich. 

„Schlafzimmer“, keuchte er überrascht.

 

Als er dann kurz darauf mit Boerne vor seinem Bett stand, fühlte sich das irgendwie ein bisschen ... merkwürdig an. Nicht unbedingt schlecht, nee, aber irgendwie merkwürdig eben. Wahrscheinlich weil es _sein_ Schlafzimmer war, in dem sie gerade zusammen standen, und weil es _sein_ Bett war, in dem sie sich gleich körperlich näher kommen würden. Sie würden gleich in _seinem_ Bett Sex miteinander haben. Gott, Boerne und er würden in seinem ...

Boerne gähnte laut und räusperte sich. 

Oh, höchste Zeit loszulegen. Er griff nach Boernes Hemd, öffnete flott die obersten zwei Knöpfe und grinste breit. Sollte er vielleicht wieder ...

„Ich warne Sie, Herr Thiel!“ Boernes linke Braue schoss nach oben. „Das Hemd ist neu.“

„Aha.“ Boerne ahnte also, woran er dachte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Sollte er es riskieren ...? Nee, er würde sich lieber zusammenreißen. Mit inzwischen etwas unruhigen Fingern öffnete er nach und nach alle weiteren Knöpfe. Bis auf einen. Er zögerte. Riskieren oder nicht ...?

„Worauf warten Sie denn noch, Thiel?“

Ja, worauf eigentlich? Mit beiden Händen riss er an dem Hemd, und der Knopf flog davon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich weiß, ich bin soo gemein, wie kann ich nur an dieser Stelle aufhören? ;-)


	11. Knabberzeug II

So verdutzt wie Boerne ihn anschaute, hatte der wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich das trauen würde.

Und Thiel konnte eigentlich auch selbst nicht so wirklich glauben, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er war sich aber auch plötzlich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Boernes neues Hemd zu ramponieren. Vielleicht wäre es ja doch schlauer, sich jetzt dafür zu entschuldigen. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er schnell vor sich her.

„Nun ja, Mut haben Sie ja, Herr Thiel.“ Boernes entsetzter Blick hatte sich in ein sehr sehr breites Grinsen verwandelt. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich möchte Sie gerne noch einmal daran erinnern, dass es sich um ein neues Hemd handelt.“

„Boerne, ich ... ich mache das jetzt wieder gut mit dem Hemd, okay?“ Genau, er würde es wieder gutmachen. Und er wusste auch schon, wie er das anstellen würde ...

„Soso, Sie machen das jetzt wieder gut.“ Boerne lachte leise und ... irgendwie dreckig.

Er lachte nervös mit, aber auch nur so lange, bis er von Boerne mit voller Kraft auf sein eigenes Bett geschubst wurde. 

Das Hemd mit dem fehlenden Knopf wurde davon geschleudert, und dann saß Boerne plötzlich rittlings auf seinem Schoss, spürbar erregt, beugte sich zu ihm runter, atmete heiß gegen seinen Mund, und schaute ihn noch viel viel angriffslustiger als am Vorabend an.

„Boerne, was haben Sie vor?“, fragte er keuchend.

„Nun, ich gedenke, Sie jetzt erst einmal zu küssen, Herr Thiel.“

„Eine sehr gute Idee, Herr Professor.“ Er hätte jetzt ja irgendwie eher erst einmal mit einer anderen Aktion als Küssen gerechnet, war ihm aber mehr als recht. 

Sie lächelten beide, schauten sich in die Augen, und dann war es wieder da. Dieses warme Kribbeln von vorhin, das mit Erregung nichts zu tun hatte. Nur, dass es diesmal noch deutlicher zu spüren war.

Boerne küsste ihn viel vorsichtiger und zärtlicher, als er nach der Aktion mit dem Knopf erwartet hätte. Und es kribbelte viel stärker, als es eigentlich sollte.

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen kurz voneinander getrennt hatten, folgten weitere Küsse. Boerne rollte sich irgendwann seitlich von ihm runter, zog ihn in seine Arme, und dann wurde heftig geknutscht.

 

„Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Sie möchten das mit meinem Hemd also wieder gutmachen?“

Oh, vor lauter Knutscherei und Kribbeln hatte er das ja schon fast wieder vergessen! Er nickte. „Ja, möchte ich und werde ich jetzt auch, Herr Professor.“

Boerne hob die rechte Braue. „Und wie?“

„Werden Sie gleich merken.“ Er griff nach Boernes Schulter, und drückte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Dann machte er sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, bat Boerne, kurz das Becken zu heben, und zog sie aus. „Sie erinnern sich doch sicher noch daran, dass wir gestern kurz ein bisschen über ... ähm ... orale Aktivitäten gesprochen haben? Also, ich habe ja zuerst gedacht, dass sie nicht vom Küssen sprechen, sondern von ... na ja, Sie wissen schon.“

Boernes Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich verstanden, was Thiel vorhatte. „Selbstverständlich erinnere ich mich, Herr Thiel. Und ich erinnere mich vor allem daran, dass sie _diese_ orale Aktivitäten noch nie durchgeführt haben.“

„Irgendwann ist eben immer ... das erste Mal, Herr Professor.“ Er grinste frech.

Boerne grinste zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Nun, dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie Sie jetzt so dieses erstes Mal meistern werden.“

 _Scheiße,_ nun wurde es ernst. Thiel gab sich viel sicherer, als er sich fühlte. Er war schrecklich nervös. Was, wenn er sich jetzt total doof anstellen würde? Und es Boerne vielleicht gar nicht gefallen würde? Diese und ähnliche Gedanken machten ihm zugegebenermaßen etwas Angst. Aber er hatte es sich nun einmal vorgenommen, und würde jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Es ging los. Schüchtern platzierte er einen ersten Kuss auf Boernes Brust, und dann einen zweiten ein kleines bisschen weiter unten.

Boernes Finger glitten durch sein Haar. „Thiel, Sie wissen, dass Sie das nicht tun müssen.“

„Ja, weiß ich.“ Aber er wollte. Trotz aller Bedenken und Ängste, die da in seinem Kopf umher schwirrten. Dass er Boernes Blick auf sich spürte, machte ihn nicht gerade weniger nervös, fand er durchaus aber auch ganz anregend, dass Boerne ihm zusah. Stück für Stück küsste er sich weiter nach unten, bis seine Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Boernes Erektion entfernt waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schon wieder so ein fieser Cliffhanger ... Ahnt ihr, wie es weiter gehen könnte?


	12. Funkstille

Er konnte nicht. Es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht. Nicht, weil er Bedenken hatte, sich blöd anzustellen oder aus Angst, dass es Boerne nicht gefallen könnte. Sondern weil es sich _falsch_ anfühlen würde, das zu tun. Weil ... weil er ... _Ach Scheiße._ Er ließ von Boerne ab, und setzte sich auf. „Boerne, es geht nicht.“

„Da haben Sie den Mund wohl ein wenig zu voll genommen, Herr Thiel. Nun ja, wobei ... eigentlich ja nicht.“

Na toll. Dieser dämliche Idiot machte sich nun also über ihn lustig. Wahrscheinlich freute sich Boerne sogar darüber, dass er es jetzt nicht getan hatte. Na klar freute der sich, sonst hätte ja die Gefahr bestanden, dass er heute als Erster gekommen wäre, und das hätte an seinem übergroßen Ego gekratzt. Zorn und auch Enttäuschung stiegen in ihm auf. „Sie sind so ein mieses Arschloch.“

„Thiel, das ... war doch nur ein Scherz.“

„Ach ja, nur ein Scherz?“

„Ja, sicher. Zugegebenermaßen aber kein besonders guter, und deshalb möchte ich mich hiermit dafür bei Ihnen ...“ 

„Wissen Sie was? Zum Glück habe ich es nicht getan, sonst müsste ich mir jetzt nämlich den Mund ausspülen! Wobei ich mir den auch so ...“ Er hatte gerade noch so gestoppt, bevor er in seiner Wut was sehr sehr Verletzendes gesagt hätte. 

Aber Boerne war ja nicht blöd, der hatte natürlich kapiert, was ihm da eben so halb herausgerutscht war. Wortlos stand er auf, und zog sich wieder an. „Ich gehe dann mal nach Hause. Schönen Abend noch, Thiel.“

„Boerne, warten Sie doch mal kurz.“

„Wieso? Ich gehe nun, und Sie können sich in Ruhe gründlich Ihren Mund ausspülen.“

„Mann, Boerne, das war doch eigentlich gar nicht so ...“

„Tschüss, Herr Thiel!“, unterbrach Boerne ihn, rauschte davon, und dann fiel mit Schwung die Haustür ins Schloss.

 _Mann, dann leck mich doch!_ Sollte der jetzt halt die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen. Er hatte sich ja entschuldigen wollen, aber wenn Boerne ihm nicht zuhörte und lieber abhaute, war das ja wohl nicht sein Problem, oder? Ach Scheiße, er hätte sich auf das alles gar nicht erst einlassen sollen, hatte ja nur zu Problemen, unnötigem Gefühlschaos und so geführt. Warum hatte er sich nur von Boerne zu dem Ganzen verführen lassen?  
Als er nochmal sein Bett verließ, um ins Bad zu gehen, trat er auf den Knopf von Boernes Hemd, und kickte ihn mit Schwung fort. „Scheiße!“

 

In den nächsten Tagen herrschte größtenteils Funkstille zwischen Boerne und ihm. Sie sprachen nur das Nötigste miteinander, und nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Immer wieder spielte Thiel mit dem Gedanken, sich nochmal bei Boerne zu entschuldigen, aber er konnte sich nicht so recht dazu durchringen, außerdem hatte Boerne ihn schließlich auch ganz schön gekränkt mit seinem dummen Scherz.

„Alles in Ordnung zwischen dem Herrn Professor und Ihnen?“, fragte die Klemm, kurz nachdem sie zu dritt ein Gespräch geführt hatten.

„Können Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun, und Boerne nur dann erwähnen, wenn es nicht anders geht?“

„Oh, ich verstehe. Dicke Luft also.“

Das ließ er lieber unkommentiert, und wechselte zu einem anderen Thema. Mit der Klemm wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht über Boerne reden. Mit niemandem wollte er über Boerne reden. Und am liebsten würde er all das, was zwischen Boerne und ihm vorgefallen war, einfach vergessen, nie mehr daran denken. Nie mehr daran denken, wie sich die Küsse angefühlt hatten, daran, wie Boerne ihn über die Klippe gejagt hatte, daran, wie sehr das alles gekribbelt hatte. Aber je mehr er das, was passiert war, aus seinem Kopf jagen wollte, umso mehr musste er daran denken. Jedes verdammte Mal, wenn er auf der Arbeit zur Toilette ging, dachte er daran, wie aufregend es gewesen war, mit Boerne dort ein bisschen zu knutschen. _Ach, alles Scheiße._

 

Thiel stürzte sich voll in die Arbeit. Und löste zusammen mit Nadeshda den neuesten Mordfall.  
Niklas Wilken wollte ihm einfach keine Ruhe lassen, und sie sprachen nochmal mit einigen seiner Freunde, die ihm neulich bereits ein Alibi gegeben hatten.  
Und dann gab einer der Freunde schließlich ein bisschen zögernd an, das sie am besagten Abend zwar in einer größeren Gruppe gemeinsam unterwegs und in einer Discothek gewesen waren, aber zwischenzeitlich hatte er Wilken eine Weile nicht gesehen. Was natürlich sicher nichts bedeuten würde, man konnte sich in der Disco schon mal kurzzeitig aus den Augen verlieren, aber er wolle es halt lieber mal erwähnen.

Als sie dann ein weiteres Mal mit Wilken redeten, knickte der ein. Nachdem er in der Disco auf Toilette gewesen war, hatte er sich schnell heimlich davon geschlichen, und sich in der Nähe mit Svenja Martoff getroffen. Um mit ihr zu reden. Es war alles anders herum gewesen, als er neulich erzählt hatte. Er hatte Svenja zurück haben wollen, und nicht sie ihn. Das hatte er nicht akzeptieren wollen, und dann habe er plötzlich rot gesehen.  
„Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber ich habe einfach die Beherrschung verloren.“

„Die Beherrschung verloren?!“ Gott, wie dieser Kerl ihn ankotzte, noch mehr, als er dann erfuhr, das Wilken bereits in der Beziehung mit Svenja Martoff hin und wieder die Beherrschung verloren hatte, und ihm manchmal die Hand ausgerutscht war. Was auch der Trennungsgrund gewesen war. Nach außen hin hatte Wilken den liebevollen Freund gespielt. Mistkerl.

Nachdem der Fall geklärt war, hätte er am liebsten sofort Boerne angerufen, um ihn davon zu berichten, sie unterhielten sich ja eigentlich immer darüber, wenn wieder ein Fall gelöst war, aber herrschte ja noch immer Funkstille zwischen ihnen. 

 

„Bis morgen, Chef. Freut mich, dass Sie kommen.“

„Bis morgen, Nadeshda.“ Morgen stand die Einweihungsparty an. Nach Party und so war ihm zwar nicht wirklich zumute, aber na ja, auf Nadeshdas neue Wohnung war er schon etwas gespannt, außerdem fand er es ja schön, dass er eingeladen war.

 

Am nächsten Abend holte ihn Herbert, der ebenfalls eingeladen war, um sieben Uhr ab. Bepackt mit einer großen Schüssel Gurkensalat stieg er ein.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Professor?“

„Was soll mit dem sein?“ 

„Er kommt auch zur Party, oder?“

„Jo, kann sein.“ Natürlich würde der kommen.

 

Er drückte seinem Vater den Salat in die Hand, und umarmte die lächelnde Nadeshda. „Danke nochmal für die Einladung.“

Sie betraten den Flur, Nadeshda nahm Herbert den Salat ab, und bedankte sich dafür.

Die Wohnung war gut besucht, überall her drang Gerede. Thiel sah sich um, und erspähte und begrüßte das ein oder andere ihm bekannte Gesicht. Aber seine Augen suchten nur einen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besonders spektakulär war die Auflösung des Mordfalls ja nicht, aber na jaaa. Ich schaue zwar öfter Krimis, und lese sehr sehr gerne Thriller, aber was selbst schreiben betrifft, bin ich ziemlich unkreativ ... seufz. Der ein oder andere Krimiplot schwirrt aber doch so vage in meinem Kopf umher, in einem der nächsten Mehrteiler dann ... 
> 
> Ob die beiden sich im nächsten Kapitel aussprechen werden?


	13. Aussprache

Thiels Augen suchten vergebens. Er schaute in jedem Zimmer nach, na ja, zumindest in jedem Zimmer, dessen Tür offen stand. Boerne war nicht da. Nicht, dass ihn das großartig interessierte oder gar störte, aber ... _Ach Scheiße._

Er ging in die Küche, wo sich auch einige andere Gäste tummelten, schnappte sich einen Teller und ein paar kleine verschiedene Happen, und nahm dankbar von Nadeshda ein angebotenes Bier an. Danach setzte er sich auf die riesige Wohnzimmercouch, zwischen Frau Haller und einen von Nadeshdas neuen Nachbarn.

Hm, vielleicht wusste Frau Haller ja, warum Boerne gar nicht da war? Könnte sehr gut sein, klar, aber er wollte sie nicht fragen. Na ja, ein bisschen wollte er ja eigentlich schon. Stopp! Nun reichte es aber! Er entschloss sich dazu, heute nicht mehr an Boerne zu denken. So!

Es wurde geredet, gegessen und getrunken. Thiel unterhielt sich mit verschiedenen Gästen, unter anderem über seine Arbeit, natürlich auch darüber, wie sehr er Nadeshda als Kollegin schätzte.  
Es war an sich ein schöner Abend, das einzig Blöde war halt, dass sein Vorhaben, heute nicht mehr an Boerne zu denken, nicht so wirklich funktionieren wollte. Na ja, oder besser gesagt gar nicht. Jedes Mal wenn es klingelte, und Nadeshda zur Tür lief, erwischte er sich dabei, wie er kurz in den Flur schielte, um zu schauen, ob es vielleicht Boerne war, der gekommen war. Und jedes Mal war er ein bisschen enttäuscht, wenn dann eine andere Person auftauchte.

Nachdem sich bereits ein Teil der Gäste verabschiedet hatte und gegangen war, klingelte es nochmal. Und Thiels Herz schlug plötzlich ein paar Takte schneller. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er es. Boerne war da.  
Und dann hörte er die ihm so vertraute Stimme, hörte wie sich Boerne mit Nadeshda im Flur unterhielt, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sprachen.  
Als Boerne dann das Zimmer betrat, konnte Thiel nicht anders und musterte ihn ausgiebig.   
Boerne hatte sich schick zurecht gemacht, unverschämt gut sah er wieder einmal aus, aber sah er ja eigentlich immer. Er hatte Nadeshda einen großen bunten Blumenstrauß mitgebracht, über den sie sich sichtlich freute.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hätte Thiel am liebsten demonstrativ weg geschaut, aber das kam ihm dann doch irgendwie zu albern vor. Er rang sich sogar zu einem winzigen Lächeln durch, Boerne lächelte nicht zurück, nickte ihm aber kurz zu. 

Nadeshda und Boerne gingen in die Küche, und nachdem Boerne sich etwas zu trinken und essen geholt hatte, nahm er ebenfalls auf der Couch Platz, aber ein ganzes Stück von ihm entfernt. Zwischen Boerne und ihm saßen Frau Klemm und ein junges Pärchen, das in der Wohnung gegenüber wohnte.  
Das Pärchen war ihm sympathisch, er hatte sich vorhin ein bisschen mit ihnen unterhalten. Tja, manche hatten eben Glück mit ihren Nachbarn, musste es ja auch geben. Er gehörte leider nicht zu diesen Glückspilzen.

Thiel holte sich noch ein Bier, und ließ sich damit so viel Zeit wie möglich. Er versuchte sich zwar auf was anderes zu konzentrieren, aber jetzt wo Boerne da war, dachte er unentwegt an ihn. Na ja, wenigstens gelang es ihm, nicht ständig zu ihm rüber zu gucken. 

 

Die Wohnung leerte sich immer mehr, auch das sympathische Paar verabschiedete sich. Frau Haller war noch da, stand aber in der Zimmerecke und unterhielt sich mit Nadeshda und einer von Nadeshdas Freundinnen. Frau Klemm ging auf den Balkon, um eine zu rauchen, und Herbert begleitete sie.

Nun saßen Boerne und er alleine auf der Couch, so richtig wohl war ihm dabei nicht.

Und dann rückte Boerne näher. „Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Ich wollte Sie neulich nicht kränken mit meinem Scherz, bitte glauben Sie mir das. Ich wollte mich ja auch dafür entschuldigen, aber Sie haben mich nicht ausreden lassen.“

Thiels Hals wurde schlagartig trocken, obwohl er eben noch einen Schluck Bier getrunken hatte.

„Sie bedeuten mir viel, Thiel.“

_Oh._ Sein Hals wurde immer trockener, und sein Herz schlug immer schneller. „Mich haben Sie aber auch nicht ganz aussprechen lassen, sondern sind stattdessen davon gerauscht.“

„Was wollten Sie mir denn sagen?“

„Mann, Boerne, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen! Was mir da fast heraus gerutscht wäre ... das war doch nur, weil ... ich so verletzt war.“ Die letzten Worte hatte er ziemlich undeutlich und schnell vor sich hingemurmelt, aber sie hatten einfach raus gemusst.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen, Herr Thiel.“

„Ich Sie auch nicht. Sie ... Sie bedeuten mir auch sehr viel.“

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

Seine auch. „Und ... jetzt, Boerne?“

Boerne grinste breit, und rückte noch näher. „Jetzt würde ich Sie ja eigentlich ganz gerne küssen.“

„Hier? Vor den anderen?“ Er lachte leise. Immerhin waren sein Vater und mehrere ihrer Kollegen anwesend. „Das trauen Sie sich doch niemals!“

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst.“ Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Boerne vor.

Im ersten Moment wäre er vor Schreck fast zusammengezuckt, aber dann öffnete er seinen Mund.

Sie küssten sich. Ganz vorsichtig, ganz zärtlich. Boerne griff nach seinen Händen.

Starrten die anderen sie an? Wurde über sie gesprochen? Das interessierte Thiel gerade nicht. Als sie sich dann voneinander lösten, schaute er sich aber doch mal ganz vorsichtig um.

Nadeshda, ihre Freundin, und Frau Haller standen noch immer in der Zimmerecke, und unterhielten sich. Ob die vielleicht gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass Boerne und er sich gerade geküsst hatten? Vielleicht hatte es ja gar keiner mitbekommen?   
Nadeshda schaute zu ihnen rüber, grinste und zwinkerte. Okay, sie hatte es definitiv mitgekriegt ...

Dann kam Herbert vom Balkon rein, und setzte sich zu ihnen. Und er guckte ... wissend.

Oje, was kam nun auf ihn zu?

„Junge“, flüsterte Herbert, „Ich habe da noch so ein paar spezielle Gummis daheim, falls ihr Interesse daran habt, könnt ihr ...“

„Boah, Vaddern!“ Seine Wangen und Ohren glühten, wahrscheinlich bekam er gerade einen hochroten Kopf. Aber er war auch ganz schön erleichtert.

Ansonsten sagte niemand etwas zu ihnen.

„Wollen wir vielleicht gehen?“, fragte Boerne, und er nickte. Sie standen auf.

„Falls ihr doch noch Interesse haben solltet ...“

„Nein, Vaddern, danke.“

„Na gut. Ich ... wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend.“

„Danke.“ Thiel lächelte. Er war wirklich dankbar und froh, dass sein Vater das Ganze gerade so locker nahm. Sicher würden demnächst noch jede Menge nervige Fragen auf ihn zukommen, aber egal, da musste er halt durch.

 

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Nadeshda begleitete sie noch in den Flur.

„Danke für die Einladung, Nadeshda. War ein schöner Abend.“

Boerne nickte. „Dem möchte ich mich gerne anschließen.“

„Schön, dass Ihr da wart.“ Sie stellte keine Fragen, zwinkerte ihnen aber noch einmal zu, bevor sie gingen.

 

„Ich fahr uns heim, ich habe ja nur Wasser getrunken.“

„Okay.“

Thiel war noch völlig überwältigt von all dem, was gerade passiert war, und so vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf. Wie würde es nun weitergehen? Waren Boerne und er denn jetzt ... ein Paar? Zumindest auf dem Weg dahin waren sie ja, oder? Er musste Boerne unbedingt mal fragen, wie er eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen war, zu testen, wer zuerst kam und so ... Und noch so einige andere Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Sie würden wohl heute auf jeden Fall noch ein längeres Gespräch führen müssen, aber gerade war ihm so gar nicht nach Reden zumute.   
Er hob seine Hand, zögerte, aber dann legte er sie auf Boernes Bein, und Boerne drückte sie von Zeit zu Zeit kurz, wenn er nicht beide Hände zum Fahren brauchte. Das war schön.

 

„Zu mir oder zu dir?“, fragte Thiel, als sie ausgestiegen waren, und grinste breit. 

„Was dir lieber ist.“

„Dann würde ich sagen, wir gehen zu mir.“

„In Ordnung.“

Thiels Hand zitterte arg, als er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss. Er war viel viel viel nervöser als vor den letzten Treffen mit Boerne, und da war er ja schon alles andere als unnervös gewesen.

Im Flur blieben sie kurz stehen, und lächelten sich an. „Ähm, wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen?“

Boerne nickte.

Als sie dann so nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen, war Thiel offensichtlich nicht der Einzige, dem es ein bisschen die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Sie hatten bereits Sex miteinander gehabt, und auf einer Toilette miteinander herum geknutscht, und jetzt saßen sie hier wie zwei verliebte und schüchterne Teenager, und redeten nichts.  
Thiels leises Lachen unterbrach die Stille schließlich.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Boerne sanft.

„Im Schlafzimmer liegt noch der Knopf von deinem Hemd.“

„Der Knopf meines Hemdes“, verbesserte Boerne ihn, und zog die rechte Braue hoch. „Über meine beiden lädierten Hemden sollten wir uns ja nochmal unterhalten.“

„Na ja, ich kann das ja wieder ... gutmachen. Also ... so wie ich das neulich ja schon vorhatte.“ Jetzt würde sich das nicht mehr falsch anfühlen. Nein, jetzt nicht mehr.

Boerne schaute ihn ein paar Sekunden fragend an, dann verstand er ganz offensichtlich, lächelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Du musst aber nicht ...“

„Ich weiß.“ Er hielt Boerne seine Hand hin, und ihre Finger glitten ineinander.

„Nun, wir können das mit der Wiedergutmachung ja demnächst durchaus nochmal bereden, aber jetzt ...“

„Ja?“

„Jetzt würde ich dich äußerst gerne in den Arm nehmen, Frank.“

Thiels Hals wurde schon wieder trocken. „Dann tu's doch.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich freue mich sehr! Jetzt fehlt nur noch der kleine Epilog, dann ist diese Geschichte fertig. ♥ Lange Zeit dachte ich, dass das Kapitel mit Thiels „Wiedergutmachung” enden würde, aber dann habe ich immer wieder mal hin und her überlegt, und das Ende, so wie es jetzt ist, fühlt sich für mich richtig an. ♥  
> Vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar heute noch, den Epilog fertig zu schreiben, wenn nicht, bestimmt bis morgen. :-)


	14. Epilog

**_Einige Tage später_ **

Thiel war bestens gelaunt. Noch befand er sich zwar in einer Unterhaltung mit der Klemm, aber er hatte bereits Feierabend, und jeden Moment müsste Boerne auftauchen, um ihn abzuholen. Sie würden heute essen gehen, nach einer kleinen Diskussion hatten sie sich auf ein Restaurant geeinigt.

Die Tür ging auf, und Thiel lächelte.

„Guten Abend, Frau Klemm.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Professor.“

„Hallo.“ Boerne drückte ihm zur Begrüßung ein kleines Küsschen auf den Mund.

Sie verschränkten ihre Hände ineinander, und verabschiedeten sich.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, die Herren.“ Frau Klemm grinste breit und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Ach ja, ich habe übrigens auch schon einmal auf einer öffentlichen Toilette geknutscht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, fertig! ♥ :-)))
> 
> Vielen Dank für euer Interesse an dieser Geschichte, für die tollen Kommentare und die vielen Kudos! ♥


End file.
